Dawn
by A.E Shea
Summary: This is the story of Edward and Bella's son, who gets together with Jacob's Daughter Jasmine and the hardships they face.


ChapterOne

I never dreamed of a time when I couldn't sit singing in front of the fire, but there comes a time when you have to chose, between the one you love or the thing that's right, and I had to chose a little bit too soon.

"Wake up Jasmine! Jasmine!" My mom shakes me awake sternly. Her long black braid hits me in the face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I scream, her brown eyes glare dangerously.

"Get down to breakfast. Quick." She says sternly. I glare after her and get up looking at my reflection. My brown eyes and brown hair look the same against my mocha skin as they do everyday , as I grab a tee shirt and jeans on and pull my hair into a lose ponytail, as I trudge down the stairs. I grab cheerios and milk and sit at the mix matched chairs, on our rickety table. My mom has already left, my dad is passed out on the couch, lazy bum I think as I put my dishes in the sink and head for the door. My old Honda starts with a few turns to the ignition, I put on an old rock station and am carried away by the Rolling Stones, as I leave the reservation where I live. Heading off to good old Fork's High school, where nothing ever happens. I race down the highway, and take the turn into the parking lot.

"Jasmine!" my friend Tasha squeals as I pull in. I open the door, making her step away from my car.

"Hey Tash, what is it?"

"Your never going to believe the hot new guy at our school!" she giggles with excitement.

"Hot guy, I don't see one." I say scanning the parking lot.

"I know, I know he's inside silly! Maybe he's in one of our classes!" she giggles looking overjoyed.

"maybe." I say glumly, I don't really care for to many guys, the last real crush I had was when I was 14, but he didn't like me back, and I hear hes in a motorcycle gang now. We head to the school and go to Tash's locker.

"Did you hear about the party Steve's putting on?"

"yea are you going?" I ask.

"Of course!" Tash nods vigoursly, Tash is surprisingly popular and is still friends me, we've been through a lot together. "I hear it's going to be kickass! And you better come! I cant go to another party without my bestie!"

"You know my dad hates partys." I say glumly.

"Your dad hates everything except football! Please come! You can say your sleeping over. I know you hate lying to him! But please come have a little fun!" she looks so hopeful so I reply

"fine, I'll go." She squeals with delight.

"Awesome okay we got to go to Port Angles for dresses!" the belle rings and I haven't even got to my locker yet. "Thursday!" she calls out as she sprints for her class, catching up to her friend Stacey. I turn around and run into a girl whos looking down at a piece of paper.

"Oh im sorry!" I say abashed.

"No problem!" she says grinning. I look at her she is gorgeous with auburn ringlets, and dazzling honey eyes. "Jasmine?" she asks, looking worried, at my stunned expression.

"How do you know my name?" I stutter.

"in good time old friend." She says laughing and brushes past me heading down the hallway. I watch her go, as she skips down the empty hall. Empty! I hurry to my locker and grab my textbooks. I book it into English. My teacher glares at me his bald head shining from the fluorescents'. I quietly slip into my seat, when I notice someone else is beside me, theirs usually no one there.

"Hey." A silky sweet voice says looking at me with honey eyes, and auburn hair that fell a little into his eyes, just like the girl in the hall.

"Hi?" I whisper back.

"I guess were English partners." He says with a chuckle.

"umm I guess we are." I say with a small smile, could this be the breathe taking boy that Tasha was talking about? If so he really was beautiful. He smiles at me his eyes gleaming.

"Do you like Romeo and Juliet?" he asks with a girn.

"I love it." I reply a little enthusiastically, because he retorts.

"I guess you do, I LOVE it as well." He winks, and I cant help but blush.

"Whats your name?" I ask.

"It's Brett Cullen." He says with a smile.

"Jasmine Black."

"I think our dad's knew each other." I look at him. "I'll tell you later but ask your dad first about the name Cullen." I turn away these new kids were giving me the creeps, how did they know so much about me and my family. I made sure not to look at Brett Cullen for the rest of English, but an hour later, as the overhead turned off and the class started to leave, I felt a rustle as brett picked up his things and kissed me quickly on the cheek as he raced for the door. I looked after him stunned, a kiss and run. I walk stunned and dazed into the hallway.

"Jas! Whats wrong with you?" Tasha calls coming up to walk beside me.

"You know that guy the hot one?" she nods. "We sit together in English and he kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She giggles and squeals. "Your so lucky I want details!" I look around and notice Brett and the girl who has to be his sister looking in my direction, I catch their eyes and they smile, defiantly creepy.


End file.
